Los dominantes hermanos Zoldyck
by TikiMiki1
Summary: Esta historia cuenta uno de los tantos episodios en la casa de la familia Zoldyck unos meses antes de que Killua conociera a Gon y participara en el exámen del Cazador. Los hermanos de Killua demostrarán lo pervertidos y acosadores que pueden llegar a ser. Parejas: Illumi x Killua. Fanfic: Hunter x Hunter. Advertencia: lemon, incesto.


**Fanfic: Los dominantes hermanos Zoldyck**

Cuando Killua se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, ahí estaba Milluki, sentado como un cerdo sobre un cojín en el suelo y con unos audífonos puestos mirando hacia el frente.

- Ehh! Milluki...! -.- _ le llamó Killua con cierta apatía desde la puerta pero éste no volteó.  
- Ehh! señor Cerdo! llamando al señor Cerdo! _dijo algo más animado pero el siguió sin escucharlo.  
- Ahh... -.- _. Killua dio un largo suspiro y con las manos detrás de la nuca decidió entrar abriendo toda la puerta.

- Milukiii...-. - puedo tomar uno de tus videojue...-? Ah!? qué fué éso?

Killua vió que Milluki estaba viendo un video extraño en la televisión pero no pudo diferenciar muy bien qué era porque ni bien entró, Milluki fue corriendo a tapar la pantalla con toda su humanidad para que éste no la viera.

- Qué haces aquí rata!? Véte!

- Qué estabas viendo!? Me pareció que-  
- Nada de tu incumbencia pequeña rata ahora largo!  
- Bien, si no quieres mostrarme lo que veías y no te vas a mover de ahí entonces me llevaré éstos ya que para eso vine _ dijo Killua acertivamente tomando tres videojuegos de la colección de Milluki.

- Déja eso ahí enano...! _ dijo Milluki dándose media vuelta para apagar el televisor rápidamente y avalanzarse sobre Killua.  
Cuando Killua vió que éste venía tras él, dió rápidamente un paso al costado y con la gran rapidez con la que venía Milluki, casi termina estrellandose sobre su colección de muñecas...

- Mira lo que casi me haces hacer pequeña rata!_. Pero cuando Milluki se dió cuenta, Killua ya no estaba ahí porque había ido a encender rapidamente la televisión.  
La imagen se prendió y se apagó al instante porque Milluki la apagó de lejos con el control remoto.

- Alteré este control remoto hace poco y ahora sólo ingresando una contraseña podrás encenderla jajaja (Qué listo soy!)

Killua pensó que tenía un hermano muy bobo.

- Me llevo éstos Milluki, te los devolveré cuando los gane todos en un par de horas...  
- Qué!? Así de fácil te rendirás?. No eres divertido.

Killua le lanzó una última mirada aburrida y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Ok, ok te mostraré lo que estaba viendo...

- Mhm? En serio? _ despertó un poco la mirada de Killua.

- Si enano no me hagas repetir lo que digo, ... pero cierra la puerta y promete que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- Claro!

Milluki comenzó a manipular los controles del reproductor para poner el video desde el principio.

- Siéntate aquí. Creo... que ya estás en la edad suficiente a para ver ésto _ decia Milluki mientras le colocaba los audífonos a Killua.

- Qué es? una película maldita o algo así?  
- Si, "El aro." -.- Cállate! y deja de decir tonterías que ya va a empezar _. Milluki se sentó al lado de Killua para verla otra vez aunque sea sin sonido.

La película empezó con un título rosa y luego apareció una chica vestida con traje escolar en una cabina blanca. La chica empezó a tocarse los pechos y poco a poco fue desabrochándose la blusa para quedarse sólo en ropa interior.

Milluki volteó a ver a Killua de reojo pero éste seguía mirando sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

La chica se quitó el brasiere y dejó expuestos sus grandes pechos hasta que se quitó las bragas y siguió coqueteando y tocándose frente a la cámara.

- Demonios Killua... si no estuvieras aquí... _ dijo Milluki comenzando a sofocarse pero cuando vió hacia Killua, éste seguía sin inmutarse _. - Demonios Killua! haz algún comentario!

El video siguió con las muchas poses de la chica y después de media hora salieron las letras finales y terminó.

- Me voy a mi cuarto  
- Qué!? Así nada más? No vas a decir nada al respecto?. Ahora entiendo porque este tipo de vídeos son sólo para adultos, los bebés no lo entienden...  
- Ahh... _. Killua dió un profundo suspiro y salió cerrando la puerta.

- Mmm... quizá no le gustan de escolares... quizá le gustan las enfermeras, o las sirvientas o las que tienen orejas de gato... _ se preguntaba Milluki y de pronto le entraron ganas de ver un par de ese tipo también.

...

- Illumi, Killua. Tengo dos trabajos para ustedes.

Silva había mandado llamar a sus dos hijos para encomendarles dos trabajos de nive que había que hacer. Había que acabar con un ministro y un político de bajo rango por ajuste de cuentas.

El ministro quedó a manos de Illumi y el político a manos de Killua.

...

Después de acabar rápidamente su trabajo, Killua llegó a casa y se dirigió arriba para darse un baño.

- Gusano dónde andabas? y mis videojuegos? _. Era Milluki que lo encontró subiendo las escaleras.  
- Aún no los termino, cuando lo haga te los devolveré...

...

- Milluki? Aquí están tus videojuegos. No me gustaron mucho la verdad... _dijo Killua asomándose por la puerta.  
- Ven aquí Kill, tengo algo que te va a gustar... Cierra la puerta...

- Mhm?

- Mira esto...

Esta vez Milluki tenía dos pares de audífonos y le dió unos a Killua.

- Me preguntaba si tus gustos eran más finos... quizá te gustaban más los juegos...  
Milluki le puso play al reproductor de vídeo y se sentó con él.

El video empezó con una especie de neblina y entre ella salió una chica disfrazada de gatita jugueteando. Jugaba con una pelota y hacía las mismas mimicas que un gato. De pronto mientras jugueteaba, apareció un hombre que vino detrás y la tomó fuertemente de los pechos . La chica se quejaba como un gatito pero poco a poco le empezó a gustar. El hombre fué quitándole la ropa y la empezó a poseer de todas las maneras y poses.

- Wow... que bueno esta ésto... _ dijo Milluki contemplando la pantalla totalmente perdido. Entonces, recordó que a su lado estaba Killua y volteó a verlo.

Killua tenía un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y sus ojos mostraban una especie de asombro e incredulidad a lo que veía.

- Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaban este tipo de juegos! _ gritaba Milluki victorioso_. - Nunca has visto este tipo de cosas verdad? , si te gustó mucho puedes tocarte, también estás excitado verdad? _le dijo Milluki con una expresión de estar completamente perdido en otro mundo. Killua volteó a verlo todavía algo incrédulo por lo que había visto.

- Milluki... eres un pervertido...

- Yo no soy el único... ah! y ha de tí si dices algo de lo que te mostré...  
Killua lo miró con sarcasmo y salió finalmente de su habitación antes de que a Milluki se le ocurriera algo raro (xd)

...

Ni bien Killua entró a su habitación, se tumbó a lo largo del sofá. En ese momento llevaba puesto unos shorts cortos negros y un polo corto sin mangas porque hacia mucho calor. Estaba completamente relajado pero a la vez comenzó a pensar en lo que le había dicho Milluki...

"Si quieres puedes tocarte..."

Killua pensó si de verdad era buena idea intentarlo, aunque sea una vez, igual estaba solo...

Aún no muy convencido de ello, alzó una de sus manos y en la misma posición en la que yacía echado, se atrevió a rozar lentamente la piel de sus hombros y su cuello en busca de alguna sensación.

Aunque lo que sentía era muy ligero, fue bajando poco a poco su mano y se levantó un poco el polo para terminar rozando tímidamente la zona cerca a la entrada de su short.

Con uno de sus brazos se cubrió el rostro y decidió finalmente, ir ingresando su mano dentro, para llegar a tomar aquello que nunca se había atrevido a tocar de esa forma.

Comenzó primero con pequeños roces que poco a poco fueron despertando y agitando más su respiración.  
Mientras lo seguía haciendo, las caricias despertaban más emociones, se iban haciendo cada vez más placenteras, su mano parecía moverse por si sola y el sonido de su respiración se aceleraba y se hacía cada vez más fuerte e incontrolable. Era una sensación intensa que no le permitía detenerse, que lo envolvía de placer...

- Pero qué preciosa escena acabo de ver... Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso... hermanito...?

Killua se recobró sentándose de inmediato y casi se queda en shock al ver a su hermano Illumi contemplándolo desde el espaldar del sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos.

- Qué... haces aquí...!

- Que pasa... hermanito? no puedes recobrar el aliento...? ... Acaso... te interrumpí antes de que... terminaras... ?

- Déjame en paz...

- Tienes un lindo sonrojo... ... lo estaba disfrutando mucho...?

Killua lo ignoró dándole la espalda. En ese momento sentía como una fiebre y unos escalofríos lo recorrían por todo el cuerpo...

- Déjame ayudarte... _dijo Illumi de pronto, extendiendo su mano y rozándole por detrás la delicada piel de su cuello ...

- ... No me toques...

- Que piel tan suave tienes... hermanito... _siguió el mayor llevando su mano hasta su mejilla...

- Déjame... _ dijo Killua con un intento de quitarle la mano de encima pero Illumi fue más rápido y bajó su otra mano rápidamente para introducirla completamente dentro de su short...

- Qué' haces! ¡Suéltame-... _

Killua intento detenerlo en ese mismo instante pero su voz se ahogó de repente en una intensa sensación que lo dejó indenfenso por completo.  
El mayor había tomado su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a agitarlo por debajo de su ropa con gran maestría provocándole a Killua intensas sensaciones de placer que no lo dejaban librarse y que agitaban su respiración cada vez más fuerte...

- Dime ahora que te suelte... dímelo... ... No puedes...

- ... Ahh... Suéltame...

- ... Estas delirando de placer y lo sabes... ... Sabes, todo ésto está comenzando a excitarme...

- Maldito bastardo...

- Quisiera... enseñarte más... pero ya será cuando crezcas... hermanito...

- No quiero... nada de tí...

- No quieres ésto...?

Illumi lo envolvió con su otro brazo de la cintura y con su mano izquierda siguió acariciando su miembro y comenzándolo a agitar cada vez más rápido.  
Killua no podía resistirse más a éste placer e involuntariamente recostó su espalda en el pecho de su hermano entregándose y dejándose llevar completamente por lo que él le hacía.  
El mayor siguió acariándolo y masturbándolo besándolo del cuello hasta que Killua no pudo resistir más y terminó finalmente eyaculando en su mano poniéndole fin a ésta tortura...

- Tú primera vez... Estás creciendo rápido... hermanito... Éste fue tu castigo por recurrir a Milluki antes que a mí... _ le dijo el mayor a Killua que seguía recostado sobre él mientras esté le hablaba sensualmente por encima del hombro.

El mayor lo giró de frente hacia él y al ver a su rostro, Killua seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas y completamente sin fuerzas para continuar...  
Para terminar, el mayor lo tomó con cuidado del rostro y lo fue acercando lentamente hacía sus labios hasta alguien llamó a la puerta de repente y se tuvo que detener muy cerca de hacerlo.

- "Killua-onisan? Estás ahí?" _ llamó a la puerta Kalluto, una de sus hermanas menores.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección de hoy... hermanito, ya continuaremos otro día... _le dijo Illumi a Killua al oído

...

- Killua-onisan!?

Illumi abrió la puerta de repente y salió de la habitación volviéndola a cerrar. Al verlo, Kalluto le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hermano.

- Killua está castigado, no puede hablar con nadie. _dijo el mayor y se fué por el pasillo. Kalluto no tuvo más remedio que obedecerlo y regresar por donde vino.

...

Y así transcurrió otro día en la oscura y silenciosa mansión de los Zoldyck, donde nunca se desobedecían las órdenes, dónde todo se regía en base a reglas y no se permitían objeciones ...por lo menos por ahora...

/FIN

* * *

Ahora ya sabemos dónde Killua aprendió a ver programas con alto contenido sexual XD

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, es el tercero que escriboy es el tercero que gira entorno a Killua .-., bueno es un personaje muy fic-able (?) ya que no suele expresar sus emociones ^^' Los invito a leer mis otros fics, espero que les guste. Matta-nee! Los quiere Tiki :).


End file.
